Tonight
by Predator's little prey
Summary: The real reason why the Master and the Doctor fight so much and how they resolve it in the end. Master/10th Doctor.
1. Chapter 1

This is just a Master/Doctor oneshot unless someone likes it enough and want's me to carry it on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who, if I did David would never had left and the last episode would had to be 18 rated.

Warnings: Bad Language and Slash.

Enjoy.

* * *

Tonight

We couldn't live without each other. Oh we tried all right but it always ended the same way. We were drawn to each other like to magnets that couldn't turn so they repelled each other. In the end one of us had to give in. Although we hated to admit it, we had once again reached our limit of being apart and had to come back together.

The Doctor hated his own thoughts right at this moment in time. He didn't want to admit that he was going to be the one to give into the pull. Their bond was stretched so tight it would snap if it weren't renewed soon and as much as they fought the Doctor knew neither of them wanted their bond to break. Even after all there history they still loved each other deep down. But The Doctor hated it was him who broke down first this time not Koschei. He let out a sigh but couldn't stop his hands moving the controls to the familiar settings that would take him to Koschei. The Tardis knew what those coordinates meant and gave her version of a sigh. She had been getting to breaking point. Those two were always stubborn. She knocked The Doctor over in retribution for leaving it so long this time.

"Alright I get the message, I know we left it a bit too long this time but I'm rectifying that now."

It didn't take long for the Tardis to reach her destination. As soon as the sound stopped The Doctor was out of the door and half running up the marble like stairs, along corridors and finally through a set of big double doors. There by the huge windows, framed in the sunset light was The Master, his Koschei. His blonde hair was white in the light, his lean but powerful body silhouetted against the glass. Unsurprisingly The Master was only wearing a pair of black jeans that looked literally poured on and a fully open navy shirt made from what looked like silk. Koschei turned his head at the sound of the door opening, a real grin broke over his handsome face when he saw the slender figure who had thrown open the double doors. It wasn't like it could be anyone else because no one else knew this house was here but still the deep relief Koschei felt at the sight of his Doctor, his Theta.

"You came."

"Of course, you didn't think I wouldn't? After all this time I should think you would have learnt by now Theta."

"I know but we cut it close this time Koschei, maybe we should…"

"Stop running."

"Exactly."

"Yes ok but I would rather do something else right now and you my Doctor are wearing far too many clothes."

With that said The Master stalked towards the younger timelord his open shirt revealing pale skin stretched over rippling muscles. The Doctor couldn't resist the gorgeous sight before him and he moved into the room, allowing the doors to close with a loud click. Just in time as in the next second he was pushed up against the door by the Master, when there were pressed together the size difference between them was much more obvious. The Doctor was a figure of power and peace to the humans so many didn't see how slender he was. With that silky brown hair and lean greyhound like body Theta was gorgeous but he didn't know it. Koschei quickly stripped the shorted man of all his clothes only pausing to kiss him till neither could think straight. A whine alerted The Master to the fact Theta had noticed he was the only one naked.

"No fair."

The only answer he got was a smirk and then the slow deliberate mini strip show as the shirt and then the black jeans were removed. The Doctor was not surprised when it was reviled that The Master had forgone underwear.

"Typical of you Koschei."

"You wouldn't love me if I changed."

"I would but I fell in love with you just the way you are."

"My Theta."

"Yours, always."

The rest of the conversation was broke off when The Master slid a lube-covered finger inside Theta's tight passage. The only sound that could be heard were the low mewls and moans coming from The Doctor as The Master's skilful fingers stretched him. Only once he was losing the small grip on his control when he watched Theta writhing and almost begging for more did he oblige and remove him fingers. With one powerful thrust The Master was fully sheathed inside The Doctor, stretching and filling him in the most primal way. All Koschei could do was growl as the bond hummed back into life at the same time they both came.

The Master gently removed his weight of Theta, he grinned when a sleepy but satisfied whisky coloured eyed watched him just to make sure Koschei wasn't going to leave.

"Easy Theta I'm not leaving just don't want to crush you."

"I know I'm just…"

Koschei stopped the flow of words by slanting his mouth over Theta's; at once an arm was wound around The Master's neck and The Doctor arched into the older timelord.

The morning came too soon for the two timelords curled together in bed. Theta snuggled closer into the warmth of Koschei behind him determined not to get up any time soon. The world had other ideas as the phone in The Doctors pocket rang into the silence.

"I do hope you aren't going to answer that"

"I have to, only a few humans have that number."

Koschei's only answer was to tighten his arms around the brunet timelord and burry his head in the silky hair.

"Come on Koschei, let me go I need to answer that."

"Fine but you're coming back to this bed as soon as you're finished with your pets."

Slowly Koschei released his Theta and watched the play of muscles along the slender frame as he moved to answer his phone. The air was cold after being curled up with The Master so he clicked the green button and answered while settling back against Koschei's chest.

"What's up Jack?"

"You actually answered Doctor. We need you to take a look at something it's going haywire down here."

"Is it dangerous?"

"Appears to be but its making a noise like a bomb."

"All right. No one touch or go near I will there as soon as."

Theta put the phone down and turned so he could see Koschei's face, as he suspected he was scowling. Koschei never did like Jack once he found out the captain had a crush on his Theta.

"We have to go back to being The Doctor and The Master again."

"Well there is another way Theta."

"What way?"

"I go with you."

"No more running, you mean it?"

"I mean it this time, I wont have that captain thinking he can have you."

"Possessive bastard aren't you."

"You love me anyway."

"That I do Koschei, that I do."

The pair got dressed after a rather dirty shower as they could help but save time by shower together and ending up taking longer anyway. For the first time in a few hundred years the Master followed the Doctor into the Tardis. She hummed softly when she felt the full bond and her boys enter together, everything was right now her Doctor had someone to lean on rather than whole worlds leaning on him. The loneliness had faded completely. Koschei watched as the Doctor set the controls and pointed the Tardis to Cardiff and the dreaded Torchwood.

Theta could tell Koschei was sulking when they landed by the torchwood hub, he was scowling and muttering curses under his breath in different languages and funnily enough they were all directed at Jack and what he would do to him. Theta just shook he head and locked the Tardis behind them, ignoring the raised eyebrow that the car like fob caused. The hub door opened and Gwen came bouncing out with Tosh behind her a smile on her face.

"Good to see you Doctor."

Then Gwen spotted the tall, handsome blonde with him.

"Well, well, well what have you brought with you this time?"

"A friend. Now what's this device you want me to take a look at?"

The Master followed silently, his dark green eyes taking in the technology in the hub it was advance for this time but he could have built it when he was still about 4. That made him smirk, The Doctor noticed and subtly elbowed the older timelord with a hiss.

"Behave or you sleeping on the Tardis floor and its gets very cold."

"Behaving."

"That's what I thought."

Jack appeared from the office, a slightly ruffled Ianto following him.

"You made it but who's the gorgeous one with you? Not that you aren't gorgeous too but he has a bigger build than you."

No one but the Doctor heard the low growl from Koschei at that comment, the possessive sound made him smile.

"My new companion, his name is Koschei."

Jack and Ianto led the two timelords to the lower cells of the hub leaving the others behind as the only two who could go in the room with the item without it going crazy were Jack and Ianto.

"I didn't think you dated humans?"

"I don't why do you ask?"

"Well unless you have been in a rather nasty fight, then you have hickeys all over your neck and from the looks of it all under you clothes too."

"I am not dating a human."

"Yeah who said I was human?"

This caused Jack and Ianto to turn to The Master lounging against the wall, his green eyes full of mischief and a smug smirk on his face.

"Who are you then?"

"You would know him as The Master."

"Fucking Hell!"

There was a slight movement as Koschei slid in front of Theta blocking him from Jack; this caused the two-torchwood blokes to fall still.

"Touch him and die"

"Hang on a minute. The Master defending The Doctor, what hell is going on here?"

"We were bonded a few hundred years ago without realising what we were doing, in response we fought and dragged others into our fight. It wasn't for a long time that we worked out what we had done all those years ago. Now it's renewed and we have decided to stop running and give staying together a try."

"I can understand why you fought but why try now after all these years?"

"Because the pull is too strong and we need to ground each other now our powers are so strong,"

"And when we forged the bond we were in love so its unbreakable."

"Timelords can only bond once."

Jack eyebrows were slowly disappearing into his hair as he heard the explanation given by the two timelords. He could understand why they had fought and tried to stay separate but not why they were together.

"So your together?"

"Yeah so keep your comments and eyes to your self captain."

"The Master is possessive?"

"Yeah a new twist on things. Now can we get back to the object you brought me here to see?"

"Oh yes sorry."

The door was thrown open and a small black box with a heart on it sat innocently on a table, with two blue lights flashing and a bleeping noise. The Master began to laugh when he saw what had caused all this panic.

"You thought that was bomb…"

"Yeah listen to it."

"It's a flaming love box from Allernta, its years old and just a toy for kids."

"What does it do?"

"Well Ianto from the fact it only quietens when either you and Jack or all of us in the room it detects couples of course."

"Oh."

"Yeah I'll bet that's embarrassing."

"Come Koschei let's go, problem solved."

"You are going?"

"Yeah Jack you did kind of interrupt with that phone call you know."

Ianto and The Doctor both went red at the Masters words.

"You had to say it didn't you?"

"Yep."

"Goodbye Jack, Ianto see you soon."

"Just watch when you call."

"Koschei!"

The Master just smirked and led The Doctor out to the Tardis. Jack watched as the door clicked shut and the familiar sound of the Tardis leaving filled the air. He lifted one hand in salute to the two timelords; he didn't blame them for dispelling the loneliness' by finding someone who would be around as long as you. After all that's all he wanted really.

Koschei found Theta in main bedroom of the Tardis, the brunet was watching time and spaces pass the window.

"You all right Theta?"

"Yeah Koschei I'm all right now."

"Good."

The Master went over and wrapped his arms around the smaller man, pulling his back so he was holding them both up. He felt the tension drain from the younger timelord as he settled into the strong chest of The Master. Without meaning to start anything Koschei leaned down and pressed his mouth the creamy skin on display. Slowly he kissed and licked at Theta's neck till he was satisfied with marks left, Jack had been right when he had said the Master was possessive. After all it had taken him this long to finally get his Doctor back and he had no intentions of ever letting him go again.

"When did the drumming stop?"

"When I saw you in the door yesterday morning. I think its gone because we had both decided to stop running."

"Hmmm."

Koschei knew why Theta had asked that; the drumming was what had caused his slight spell of insanity that neither of them wanted to remember very much. He couldn't resist and gently slid his long fingers under Theta's shirt to get to the pale, silky skin hidden beneath. The little mewl he got from his Doctor made his control go on holiday. Slightly roughly The Master changed positions so Theta was pressed up against the wall and his shirt was now in pieces on the floor. He didn't give him time to protest as his mouth was soon otherwise occupied, Koschei braced his heads either side of Theta's head and groaned when Theta leapt up so his legs were locked around his waist. Koschei growled and attacked the skin tempting him so much, the unique taste of his Theta's skin causing him to press him further into the wall.

"Maybe its time to move this elsewhere Koschei?"

"Sure."

With a grin The Master picked Theta up and quickly carried him to their bedroom, the door slamming behind them as Koschei's foot shut it. The sounds coming from behind the door even had the Tardis trying not to hear at times.

It was raining on Earth the next day, it seemed everyone was coming out of the woodwork now. The Doctor and The Master were having a slight argument while on the way to find a panicking Martha Jones.

"I still can't believe it."

"That's not what you were saying last night."

"I didn't realise what a mess they would make of my wrists!"

"I would have taken them off but if you remember correctly you wouldn't let me."

"Yes ok but still, its so obvious what made them."

"No its not."

"Where the did you get handcuffs from anyway?"

"In my box you brought from the Manor."

"I don't think I want to know why you have them."

Before the argument could get to why The Master had handcuff's Martha appeared around the corner. At a run she threw herself into the Doctor's arms, she was so focused on the Doctor it took her a few minutes to register the other man stood slightly beside the Doctor.

"Who is that with you?"

"Ah yes…"

The Master moved so his face was in the light and boy did Martha scream.

"You monster! Get away from the Doctor!"

"Martha, Martha calm down he wont hurt you."

"What has he done to you?"

"Nothing."

"Why would I hurt him? I wouldn't be sane without Theta."

"Theta? Who is Theta?"

"Me Martha."

"Why have you brought him? After all he has done?"

"That was Harold Saxon not Koschei, Martha please don't do this. He isn't mad anymore he is back to whom he should have been if the timelords hadn't interfered when we were kids. If you send him away I go too."

"Why?"

"We can not be apart for long periods of time and I haven't got him a key cut for the Tardis yet."

"I'm sorry Doctor but I cannot forgive him."

"All right in can respect that but you do know this means goodbye don't you."

"Yes but…"

"No buts Jones Theta means it, he isn't lying, he doesn't know how."

Martha had no answer as she watched The Doctor give her sad smile and then turn with The Master beside him as they walked away. When they had nearly reached the corner The Master slipped his arm around The Doctor's waist and pulled him close. It was only then Martha realised what kind of bond The Doctor had meant. A tear escaped but she didn't call out even though her heart told her too but at least she now had the answer to why he never loved her. With tears falling from her eyes she too turned and walked away.

Koschei held Theta as the smaller man cried. It wasn't often even in all the years they had known each other but it did happen. He almost wanted to go back and rip that Jones woman to shreds but he knew Theta wouldn't like it so her resisted that urge. Tightening his arms around the brunet Koschei ran a soothing hand through the silky hair to try and calm the upset timelord. He wondered briefly if that human was worth Theta's tears over but he knew how attached the other got to them. So all he could do was offer his silent comfort and hope that it would be enough. Once the tears had stopped they settled into the covers and watched the two suns set in the sky, maybe some of Theta's humans couldn't understand what bonded two timelords together but they would from now on always have each other. Hopefully that would be enough. After all what more could anyone want but someone who loves them throughout time its self.


	2. Chapter 2

**This has been reposted after Dragontrybe pointed out some mistakes which have now been corrected so thank you. Enjoy and let me know what you think.

* * *

**

Chapter 2. Let your heart decide

"How about we go find some snow?"

"What?"

"I want to go find a planet with snow."

"Theta you are slightly strange."

"Says you who went ever so slightly insane."

"We are not including that!"

"Fine but only as long as we can go to a planet with snow."

"All right you win. How about we go to a Christmas on earth?"

"How do you know about Christmas Koschei?"

"From my time as Harold Saxon."

"Ah…"

"Yeah lets not talk about that right now."

"It needs talking about sooner or later Koschei."

Neither timelords spoke in the journey from the Master's manor to earth; both were thinking the same things though. They knew some of the fights they had needed talking through but both their natures meant that it was avoided.

The Doctor sighed softly. He hated the entire unsaid things hovering over him and Koschei but he was loath to address it when he knew they would fight over it. The Tardis landed on the Earth, Theta's train of thought was lost when he opened the door to find a least a foot of snow. With a childish glee written all over his face The Doctor turned and grinned at The Master before dashing out without anything more than jeans and a sweater on. Koschei grinned indulgently at the door before shrugging into a long, thick coat and picking up Theta's on the way out. He was met with a snowball in the face from a softly laughing Doctor.

"Now where was there need for that? Even when I bring you coat so you don't freeze out here."

He didn't get an apology for the snowball in the face but he did get a kiss as a thank you for the coat. The Master watched as Theta bounced around in the snow till he got bored and decided Koschei had to help him build a snowman.

"Koschei will you build a snowman with me?"

"Why do you become like a child in the snow Theta?"

"Don't you remember? Once you past the initiation you weren't allowed to be a child anymore and I have also had a love for snow. So I guess I like to have fun in the snow especially if I have someone to share it with."

_Flashback_

_Koschei ran through the hallways, his breath coming in short pants as snapped his head from side to side quickly searching each room he past. He had to find him. Eyes stared as the tall boy ran past but no one stopped him. The dormitory was the last place, his last hope where he would find Theta. When he had regained his breathing enough to speak he called out to his friend._

"_Theta you in here?"_

_The reply was slow and muffled._

"_Koschei that you?"_

"_Yes. Theta where are?"_

"_In the wardrobe."_

"_Theta why are you in the wardrobe?"_

_Koschei sighed as he opened the big oak wardrobe in the room the two of them shared. There huddled in the corner under the clothes was Theta. His head was buried in his arms and his knees drawn up to his chest._

"_Oh Theta. You ran didn't you?"_

"_Couldn't help it, I couldn't watch anymore but I passed, somehow."_

_Tear tracks stained the smaller boy's cheeks as he looked up at his friend. Koschei didn't have the heart to leave him so he leaned down and scooped the other boy into his arms and carried him over to his bed. Theta clung to the warmth automatically, so when Koschei went to move away he found he couldn't as a slender hand was gripping the front of his shirt. Needing only a second to think about it he slipped onto the bed behind Theta and gently wrapped his arms around the silently sobbing boy. _

_End Flashback._

"I guess the academy was too harsh on us or maybe it was because you were much kinder and gentler than the rest of us."

Koschei smiled at Theta and joined him in the snow. Between them they managed to build a big snowman, but by the end they were in a competitive snowball fight.

"You're not going to win this Master."

"Ha you just wait Doctor."

"I am but you haven't hit me yet!"

By the time the pair were shivering and wet through neither had won. So they trudged back to the Tardis with snow dripping from their clothes and hair. Koschei nudged the door open while pulling his clothes off; in the middle of stripping his t-shirt he turned to see Theta's eyes fixed on him. The Master grinned as took his Doctor's hand and led him to the shower. Theta was the first under the warm flow of water, he let out a low sigh as his toes and fingers began to thaw out. A strong arm slipped around his waist as Koschei joined him, a shiver went through his body when the older timelord pressed flush against his back. Before long the pair was warm enough to touch without shivering, Koschei growled when Theta moved slightly out of reach to get his shampoo. It took him a few seconds to work out what Theta was about to start.

The younger timelord grinned to himself as he lathered up his silky hair he knew Koschei was growling behind him, yet this was his turn. Normally he had no problem with the Master being the dominant but sometimes the Doctor felt the Master needed reminding he was just as powerful as him so this where their game started. Theta turned so he was facing Koschei as he had expected the other timelord was already aroused. As soon as he turned Koschei made to reach out to pull him close but Theta stopped him by putting a hand to his chest.

"I don't think so Master. It's time for my turn."

Koschei groaned at the heat that spread just from the hand on his chest but he knew better than to try and force the Doctor because the result of that attempt was he sleeping in the guest room for days. So the Master submitted to his Theta commands.

"You don't touch, you may watch but not speak till I give permission."

The Master growled low in his throat but made no move to touch the Doctor as he watched the brunet cover his skin with shower gel, then as slowly as possible rub it in making Koschei jealous of the damn soap. Once they were clean Theta stepped out and headed for their bed. Koschei breath caught as he watched the smaller man lie back on the bed and start to touch himself. He had to dig his nails into a poster of the bed to stop himself pouncing on Theta. This was going to be a long night.

The Master was really beginning to get bored with Earth. It seemed everyday since he and the Doctor had got back together one of his little pet humans tried to ruin it. After the tiring night he had last night Koschei was in no mood to deal with humans, he wanted coffee damnit and maybe a new set of handcuffs. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Theta draping his trench coat over his shoulders.

"I don't see why I need to go with."

"Stop whining Koschei it doesn't suit you."

"But I don't get along with humans."

"You can and will."

"Fine."

The Doctor sighed as he watched the all-powerful Master sulk over going celebrate Donna's birthday. Her mind wipe had been destroyed and although it had made her very ill between them Theta and Koschei had managed to save her. He knew his other half didn't get along with humans but Donna was his best friend so they were going no matter how much the Master sulked.

"Doctor!"

Donna's shouts made him smile as the women flung her arms around him and laughed with joy at her best friend coming.

"I thought you weren't coming"

"Well I couldn't miss your birthday although someone else won't agree as I dragged him."

"Who have you brought? Your new companion?"

"I suppose you could call him that."

The Doctor could hear the low growling coming from Koschei as Donna hadn't removed her arms from around his neck and she looked so happy for him to be here. The familiar tapping of the Masters fingers against the door had Theta looking over at his blonde counterpart. The dark green eyes were swimming with jealousy and anger.

"Do I get to meet my replacement?"

"Of course."

Theta led her over to where The Master was lounging against the doorframe his hair just falling over one eye. Even from a distance Donna could she this man was handsome, his lean but muscled frame shown by the black shirt and tight dark grey jeans. Although the heat in those emerald eyes scared her as he watched them approach.

"Hi I'm Donna, nice to meet you."

The Doctor glared at the Master when it looked like he wasn't going to answer but then he grinned softly so it lit his whole face up and made Donna catch her breathe.

"Nice to meet you Donna I am Koschei."

Donna cocked her head to one side and studied the new companion. There was something off about the way these two were with each other. It was different from the way her Doctor had been with Jack who was his only other male companion and there was that heat in that emerald gaze when it landed on the smaller brunet. Her questions were almost immediately answered as a tall black haired man that was a friend of one of her colleges at work approached the Doctor and after a few minutes of chatting through an arm around the brunets shoulders making sure to lean closer than necessary. Those deep emerald eyes had honed in on the Doctor and Donna could hear the low growling coming from the blonde. It was a scary sound as no human should be able to make a sound so close to the growl of a large cat. The blonde stalked forward catching the attention of nearly every female and some males. Everything went quiet, as the black haired man hadn't noticed the obvious danger heading his way.

Koschei growled lowly in the back of his throat, this human was overstepping his boundaries and touching what was his. Were humans that primitive that he idiot couldn't smell his scent on the brunet? Or see the obvious claiming mark on that pale, smooth neck? His control snapped when the human slipped a hand around Theta's waist.

The Doctor could see the danger the dark haired human was in, it had been pushing it bringing The Master here, as he knew his partner was extremely possessive and under Timelord laws he was perfectly within his rights as the dominant of the pair.

"Excuse me…"

"What? Why don't you push off he I saw him first!"

Donna winced. She knew that was not the right thing to say to the enraged blonde, those eyes had gone like ice and he seemed to be glowing a soft gold colour as he advanced on the blacked haired man.

"He is not in your league human. Now why don't you walk away and I will forgive it this one time."

The Doctor gave the Master a pleading look but he knew his other half was perfectly within rights to kill the human that had touched him. A small secret part of him loved seeing his dominant acting like this as it showed he did really love him.

"I said I saw him first now fuck off!"

This time the snarl could be heard and that's when the black haired man began to look scared. Donna mouthed to the Doctor. Aren't you going to stop him? The Doctor just shook his head; he couldn't and wouldn't stop Koschei.

"Its your funeral. I did warn you."

With a flash Koschei and the human were gone. Donna rushed over to the Doctor and dragged him in a corner while everyone else calmed down, it helped that most were tipsy anyway so figured the other two were just drunk.

"Doctor what the hell was that all about?"

"I am going to tell you but you must never repeat a word promise?"

"Of course now explain."

"Well for a start Koschei is actually the Master, and don't look at me like that I am explaining. It all started when we were kids and back on Gallifrey when we were in the accadmey. You see the fact is we might look simlar to humans but we are nearer feline than human. As you just saw we carry many feline trates including the fact that we only have one mate for life. This we didn't know in our academy days so by the time we were teenagers and had spent years as just the two of us we bonded without realising what we had done."

"You mean all your fighting with The Master was rebellion against having bonded years ago?"

"Yes mostly but there is more, you we didn't really have a problem with being bonded to each other as we are like to halves of the same being. But when the bonded timelords are two male there is always a dominant and a submissive. The problem was that I wasn't ready to submit to Koschei…"

"Wait you mean you're the submissive of the two?"

"Of course I am, I mean looked at me. I am small for a timelord and slender, next to Koschei it obvious I am the submissive. It goes on physical as well as personality as well as the fact that the stronger submissive male timelords can carry children. This is why many timelords believe humans to be beneath them as they are extremely primitive compared to us."

"So how come you are together now them?"

"Hang on a minute I am getting to that bit. We might have fought and tried to stay apart but after a year or two we had to go to each other and reaffirm our bond. As the years went on the length of time we could spend apart got shorter and then a while ago we decided we had matured enough to stop running. I soon found I couldn't walk away again even if I wanted to."

"Why?"

"Because our original bonding was done out of love although both of us denied it and because of that our bond is far too strong to break now."

"So what happened with that black haired man?"

"Yes well I told you we are directly linked to big cats? Well the reason for Koschei's display was that under our laws the dominant mate has a right to remove any threat to his bonded submissive. This was the reason for Koschei's rage and jealously add that to the fact he is naturally possessive and jealous."

"Right I think I get it now. So you have been bonded to the fearful Master all this time and you never thought to tell anyone?"

"Well torchwood found out but other than that you are the only human who will ever know."

"So you have a permanent companion now hehe I find that amusing."

It was then Koschei decided to stalk back in, he was still glowing but now his eyes were emerald flames and he came over to the corner where the Doctor and Donna were still sat. The Doctor whispered to Donna before Koschei got into hearing range.

"You are lucky that he knows I'm gay so you're safe."

"Somehow with him stalking towards me I don't feel safe Doctor."

"Hmm well I do."

"You had better come Theta, we are leaving. Donna we will be back later at your house to see you properly then."

"Sure no problem."

Without further ado the Master fastened his arm around Theta's waist and the pair of them disappeared. Donna knew they would be back after all its not every day you find out that your best friend was bonded to the Master although he didn't seem to be evil like he was before, maybe he had regained some sanity after reuniting with The Doctor.

Back at the Tardis Koschei had Theta pressed against their bed, with their mouths firmly pressed together and Koschei's hands tight on Theta's waist keeping him underneath.

"Where did he touch you?"

"Only on the shoulders Koschei, easy I'm here and I am not going anywhere."

"He touched what is mine, he had no right. Are humans that primitive that he couldn't see you are already claimed and bonded?"

"Yes compared to us they are."

"Mine"

The single word was growled as The Master began letting Theta know exactly whom he belonged to and why. By the time they were drifting to sleep neither had noticed the blue glow that was fading into the Doctors skin.


End file.
